1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor with a coil wound on a magnetically biased magnetic core, that is, a magnetic core having a permanent magnet, for giving a magnetic bias to a magnetic circuit, disposed in a magnetic gap which is provided at a part of the magnetic circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inductor according to the present invention is suitable for use in a switching regulator of a DC stabilized power device or the like.
The inductor used in a switching regulator or the like is required to have a large inductance with respect to a small DC current and a small inductance with respect to a large DC current. However, there has not been any inductor having such an inductance characteristic as described above, so that it is common practice to obtain an inductor having such a characteristic by connecting in series an inductor having a biased magnetic core with an ordinary inductor having no biased magnetic core.
However, the method of obtaining an inductor having any kind of inductance characteristic by assembling a plurality of inductors has such defects that the electric circuit is complicated and the cost of the inductor is high.